Johnathan Saint Nicholas Montgomery VII
Johnathan Saint Nicholas Montgomery VII (JSNM+D-NY) Johnathan (Jay) Saint Nicholas Montgomery VII or Jay Montgomery or J. Saint Nicholas Montgomery or just Johnathan Montgomery or Johnathan Saint Montgomery VII '''(widely) and '''JSM or JSNM or JSNMVII and Jaden Montgomery and or Jaylen Montgomery '''(b. January 26, 1990), is a '''Prime Minister of the Union of Continental Constitutional Republics since March 17, 2017 and as well as he is the fictional character and is the son of Wawetseka Montgomery and Johnathan Saint Montgomery VI, and the older brother of Jacqueline Montgomery, the grandson of Abooksigun Eluwilussit and Adsila Ahyoka. He was the President of the Chawosaurian Comrade Council and Nation from January 2008 to June 2009, he won a Landslide in 2007 over Bishop Warlock. He ran a Left-Wing Populist Platform based on Progressivism and Social Democracy and governed as a Social Democrat and Left-Wing Populist and Nationalist. A Democrat, born into the [[Chawosaurian Plutocracy|'Alt-Rich']], a member of the Montgomery Family, and the descendant of Johnathan Montgomery, and he was raised an Evangelical Lutheran by his father, he was part of a Conservative Lutheran Denomination, the Evangelical Lutheran Synod, and when his father died in 2001, he joined a more liberal denomination, the Evangelical Lutheran Church in America. He was raised Republican and then became a Democrat in 2004 after leaning with the Libertarian Party from 2002 to 2004. Johnathan was married as of December 2015 and in April of 2016, he committed adultery and had been arrested in New York because the state has a law on the books criminalizing adultery, as response from the Chawosaurians, the ''New York v. Montgomery'' case. As of January 12, 2017, new changes are now occuring in Chawosauria Wikia, Johnathan Montgomery has became the first character in Chawosauria Wikia have been Illustrated by the Author. On January 30, 2017, he resigned his position in the Military and joined the Chawosaurian Federal Election of 2017 despite still has a role in the military until 2019. On February 20, 2017, Montgomery regained political power in the Chawosaurian European Parliament and gained a seat in the Palace of Westminster of the city of Westminster, became affiliated with the Party of European Socialists. On March 26, 2017, together with Evander Mondale and Deganawidah M. Bagwunagijik and his son, Deganawidah M. Bagwunagijik II formed the [[Mondalian Coalition|'Mondalian Coalition']], a Russophobic organization that praises each sanction and bigotry against Russia for their role in the 2016 U.S. Presidential Election. On March 26, 2017, his power increased significantly and a proposed Memorial Garden. On April 13, 2017, Johnathan ran for Comrade President again for a Second Term Election, but by carrying New York, Montgomery won in a Surprise Victory so very early over his opponents with a 278 Score, and then went on a win a 512-26 Delegate and 48-2 State Landslide over Jonathan Steinbeck. Montgomery's legacy was also tarnished with the Mondalian Coalition becoming an Inhumane Organization by Purging Russian-Chawosaurians, he has discriminated and purged Jews and did purge his critics. Characteristics and Comparing Franklin Delano Roosevelt Montgomery becomes a FDR-like figure or the FDR of Chawosauria. Proposed the same legislations FDR would'if proposed, and also when he was running, he ran a campaign based on Progressive Values. Franklin D. Roosevelt was in his second term as governor of New York when he was elected as the nation’s 32nd president in 1932. With the country mired in the depths of the Great Depression, Roosevelt immediately acted to restore public confidence, proclaiming a bank holiday and speaking directly to the public in a series of radio broadcasts or “fireside chats.” His ambitious slate of New Deal programs and reforms redefined the role of the federal government in the lives of Americans. Reelected by comfortable margins in 1936, 1940 and 1944, FDR led the United States from isolationism to victory over Nazi Germany and its allies in World War II. He spearheaded the successful wartime alliance between Britain, the Soviet Union and the United States and helped lay the groundwork for the post-war peace organization that would become the United Nations. The only American president in history to be elected four times, Roosevelt died in office in April 1945. Abraham Lincoln Montgomery''' and Lincoln have the same similarities, FDR and Lincoln, even Washington, represented change. Abraham Lincoln, a self-taught Illinois lawyer and legislator with a reputation as an eloquent opponent of slavery, shocked many when he overcame several more prominent contenders to win the Republican Party’s nomination for president in 1860. His election that November pushed several Southern states to secede by the time of his inauguration in March 1861, and the Civil War began barely a month later. Contrary to expectations, Lincoln proved to be a shrewd military strategist and a savvy leader during what became the costliest conflict ever fought on American soil. His Emancipation Proclamation, issued in 1863, freed all slaves in the rebellious states and paved the way for slavery’s eventual abolition, while his Gettysburg Address later that year stands as one of the most famous and influential pieces of oratory in American history. In April 1865, with the Union on the brink of victory, Abraham Lincoln was shot and killed by the Confederate sympathizer John Wilkes Booth; his untimely death made him a martyr to the cause of liberty and Union. Over the years Lincoln’s mythic stature has only grown, and he is widely regarded as one of the greatest presidents in the nation’s history. '''Andrew Jackson Andrew Jackson (March 15, 1767 – June 8, 1845) was an American soldier and statesman who served as the seventh President of the United States from 1829 to 1837 and was the founder of the Democratic Party. Before being elected to the presidency, Jackson served in Congress and gained fame as a general in the United States Army. As president, Jackson sought to advance the rights of the "common man" against what he saw as a "corrupt aristocracy" and to preserve the Union. Jackson was born in 1767 somewhere near the unmarked border between North and South Carolina, into a recently immigrated Scots-Irish farming family. During the American Revolutionary War, Jackson acted as a courier. At age 13, he was captured and mistreated by the British. He moved to Tennessee and practiced as a lawyer. In 1791, he married Rachel Donelson Robards. The couple later learned that Rachel's previous husband had failed to finalize their divorce, forcing them to remarry in 1794. Jackson served briefly in the U.S. House of Representatives and the U.S. Senate. Upon returning to Tennessee, he was appointed a judge on the Tennessee Supreme Court, serving from 1798 until 1804. In 1801, Jackson was appointed colonel in the Tennessee militia, and was elected its commander the following year. He built the Hermitage plantation in 1804. In 1806, he killed a man in a duel over a matter of honor regarding his wife. He led Tennessee militia and U.S. Army regulars during the Creek War of 1813-1814, winning a major victory at the Battle of Horseshoe Bend. Jackson won a decisive victory in the War of 1812 over the British army at the Battle of New Orleans, making him into a national hero. Because Spanish Florida was a refuge for blacks escaping slavery, who allied with the Seminole Indians, Jackson invaded the territory in 1816 to destroy the Negro Fort. He led a second invasion in 1818, as part of the First Seminole War, resulting in the Adams–Onís Treaty of 1819 and the transfer of Florida from Spain to the United States. Jackson briefly served as Florida's first Territorial Governor in 1821. Jackson was nominated by several state legislatures to be a candidate for president in 1824. Although he earned a plurality in both the electoral and popular vote against three major candidates, Jackson failed to get a majority and lost in the House of Representatives to John Quincy Adams. Jackson claimed that he lost by a "corrupt bargain" between Adams and Speaker of the House Henry Clay, who was also a candidate, to give Clay the office of Secretary of State in exchange for Adams winning the presidency. Jackson's supporters founded what became the Democratic Party. He ran again for president in 1828 against Adams. Building and expanding upon his base of support in the West and South, he won in a landslide. He blamed the death of his wife, Rachel, which occurred after the election, on the Adams campaigners, who called her a "bigamist". As president, Jackson faced a threat of secession by South Carolina over the "Tariff of Abominations", which Congress had enacted under Adams. In contrast to several of his immediate successors, he denied the right of a state to secede from the union or to nullify federal law. The Nullification Crisis was defused when the tariff was amended and Jackson threatened the use of military force if South Carolina attempted to secede. Jackson believed strongly in "majority rule." He supported direct election of senators and abolition of the Electoral College, believing that these reforms would provide average citizens with greater power. He tried unsuccessfully to abolish paper money, considering it a tool of the wealthy. In anticipation of the 1832 election, Congress, led by Clay, attempted to reauthorize the Second Bank of the United States four years before the expiration of its charter. Jackson regarded the Bank as a corrupt institution. In keeping with his platform of economic decentralization, he vetoed the renewal of its charter. By portraying himself as the defender of the common man, he defeated Clay and two other candidates. After a lengthy struggle, Jackson and the congressional Democrats thoroughly dismantled the Bank. His struggles with Congress were augmented by his personal rivalry with Clay, who led the opposition of the emerging Whig Party. In 1835, Jackson became the only president to completely pay off the national debt, fulfilling a longtime goal. In foreign affairs, Jackson's administration concluded a "most favored nation" treaty with Great Britain, settled U.S. claims of damages by France from the Napoleonic Wars, and recognized the Republic of Texas. His presidency marked the beginning of the ascendancy of the "spoils system" in American politics. In 1830, Jackson signed the Indian Removal Act, which relocated most members of the Native American tribes in the South to Indian Territory (now Oklahoma). The relocation process resulted in widespread death and sickness amongst the Indians forced to walk from their ancestral lands to western reservations. The extent to which Jackson can personally be held responsible is debated by historians, but the removal is generally regarded as a violation of human rights. This, along with his relative support for slavery, has significantly damaged Jackson's reputation. Jackson supported his vice president Martin Van Buren's successful presidential campaign in 1836 and helped his friend James K. Polk win the 1844 presidential election. In public opinion polls of U.S. presidents, Jackson is usually ranked in the top half. However, in modern Democratic Party, many Democrats attack for his racist rhetoric, such as removed Native Americans into Indian Territory. William Jennings Bryan Born in Illinois, William Jennings Bryan (1860-1925) became a Nebraska congressman in 1890. He starred at the 1896 Democratic convention with his Cross of Gold speech that favored free silver, but was defeated in his bid to become U.S. president by William McKinley. Bryan lost his subsequent bids for the presidency in 1900 and 1908, using the years between to run a newspaper and tour as a public speaker. After helping Woodrow Wilson secure the Democratic presidential nomination for 1912, he served as Wilson’s secretary of state until 1914. In his later years, Bryan campaigned for peace, prohibition and suffrage, and increasingly criticized the teaching of evolution. Like Bryan, Johnathan was and is a Christian Fundamentalist, used Progressivism to practice Christianity in Politics, but Bryan supported Popular Democracy, so does Johnathan, and they supported Progressivism. Theodore Roosevelt The rising young Republican politician Theodore Roosevelt unexpectedly became the 26th president of the United States in September 1901, after the assassination of William McKinley. Young and physically robust, he brought a new energy to the White House, and won a second term on his own merits in 1904. Roosevelt confronted the bitter struggle between management and labor head-on and became known as the great “trust buster” for his strenuous efforts to break up industrial combinations under the Sherman Antitrust Act. He was also a dedicated conservationist, setting aside some 200 million acres for national forests, reserves and wildlife refuges during his presidency. In the foreign policy arena, Roosevelt won a Nobel Peace Prize for his negotiations to end the Russo-Japanese War and spearheaded the beginning of construction on the Panama Canal. After leaving the White House and going on safari in Africa, he returned to politics in 1912, mounting a failed run for president at the head of a new Progressive Party. James A. Weaver James Baird Weaver (June 12, 1833 – February 6, 1912) was a member of the United States House of Representatives and two-time candidate for President of the United States. Born in Ohio, he moved to Iowa as a boy when his family claimed a homestead on the frontier. He became politically active as a young man and was an advocate for farmers and laborers. He joined and quit several political parties in the furtherance of the progressive causes in which he believed. After serving in the Union Army in the American Civil War, Weaver returned to Iowa and worked for the election of Republican candidates. After several unsuccessful attempts at Republican nominations to various offices, and growing dissatisfied with the conservative wing of the party, in 1877 Weaver switched to the Greenback Party, which supported increasing the money supply and regulating big business. As a Greenbacker with Democratic support, Weaver won election to the House in 1878. The Greenbackers nominated Weaver for president in 1880, but he received only 3.3 percent of the popular vote. After several more attempts at elected office, he was again elected to the House in 1884 and 1886. In Congress, he worked for expansion of the money supply and for the opening of Indian Territory to white settlement. As the Greenback Party fell apart, a new left-wing third party, the Populists, arose. Weaver helped to organize the party and was their nominee for president in 1892. This time he was more successful and gained 8.5 percent of the popular vote and won five states, but still fell far short of victory. The Populists merged with the Democrats by the end of the 19th century, and Weaver went with them, promoting the candidacy of William Jennings Bryan for president in 1896, 1900, and 1908. After serving as mayor of his home town, Colfax, Iowa, Weaver retired from his pursuit of elective office. He died in Iowa in 1912. Most of Weaver's political goals remained unfulfilled at his death, but many came to pass in the following decades. With his position inspired by Weaver, Montgomery appeals to. Role in Chawosauria Role as a Social Democrat The Idea of Social Democracy is that Social Democracy is a political, social and economic ideology that supports economic and social interventions to promote social justice within the framework of a capitalist economy, and a policy regime involving a commitment to representative democracy, measures for income redistribution, and regulation of the economy in the general interest and welfare state provisions. Social democracy thus aims to create the conditions for capitalism to lead to greater democratic, egalitarian and solidaristic outcomes; and is often associated with the set of socioeconomic policies that became prominent in Northern and Western Europe—particularly the Nordic model in the Nordic countries—during the latter half of the 20th century. Social democracy originated as a political ideology that advocated an evolutionary and peaceful transition from capitalism to socialism using established political processes in contrast to the revolutionary approach to transition associated with orthodox Marxism.6 In the early post-war era in Western Europe, social democratic parties rejected the Stalinist political and economic model then current in the Soviet Union, committing themselves either to an alternate path to socialism or to a compromise between capitalism and socialism. In this period, social democrats embraced a mixed economy based on the predominance of private property, with only a minority of essential utilities and public services under public ownership. As a result, social democracy became associated with Keynesian economics, state interventionism, and the welfare state, while abandoning the prior goal of replacing the capitalist system (factor markets, private property and wage labor) with a qualitatively different socialist economic system. Modern social democracy is characterized by a commitment to policies aimed at curbing inequality, oppression of underprivileged groups, and poverty; including support for universally accessible public services like care for the elderly, child care, education, health care, and workers' compensation. The social democratic movement also has strong connections with the labour movement and trade unions, and is supportive of collective bargaining rights for workers as well as measures to extend democratic decision-making beyond politics into the economic sphere in the form of co-determination for employees and other economic stakeholders. The Third Way, which ostensibly aims to fuse right-wing economics with social democratic welfare policies, is an ideology that developed in the 1990s and is sometimes associated with social democratic parties, but some analysts have instead characterized the Third Way as an effectively neoliberal movement. Role as a Democrat Montgomery, like most Democrats, support Labor Unions, Environmental Protection, Social Justice and more, Johnathan is more aligned with the Green Party, the party that is a third party of the United States and the Green Party is a green and progressive political party in the United States. The party, which is the country's fourth-largest by membership, promotes environmentalism, nonviolence, social justice, participatory grassroots democracy, gender equality, LGBT rights, anti-war and anti-racism. On the political spectrum the party is generally seen as left-wing, and in 2016 officially self-described as an "eco-socialist" party. The GPUS was founded in 2001 as the evolution of the Association of State Green Parties (ASGP), which was formed in 1996.7 After its founding, the GPUS soon became the primary national green organization in the country, eclipsing the Greens/Green Party USA (G/GPUSA), which formed in 1991 out of the Green Committees of Correspondence (CoC), a collection of local green groups active since 1984.8 The ASGP had increasingly distanced itself from the G/GPUSA in the late 1990s.9 The Greens gained widespread public attention during the 2000 presidential election, when the ticket composed of Ralph Nader and Winona LaDuke won 2.7% of the popular vote. Nader was vilified by many Democrats and even some Greens, who accused him of spoiling the election for Al Gore, the Democratic candidate.10 The degree of Nader's impact on the 2000 election remains controversial.1112 The GPUS had several members elected in state legislatures, including in California, Maine and Arkansas. A number of Greens around the United States hold positions on the municipal level, including on school boards, city councils and as mayors. Left-Wing Conspiracy Theorism Johnathan has a super long history of Left-Wing Conspiracies against Right-Wingers dating back to 2004, announcing that the Republican Party promotes the KKK, Forcing Under 18 Year Old Women to have children (banning Abortions) and practicing Nazi Human Experimentation on Homosexuals to turn them into Heterosexuals (Conversion Therapy), and when George Bush won his reelection bid in 2004, Montgomery has released Conspiracy Theories against Bush's Federal Marriage Amendment, calling it a "Nazi Plan to build Concentration Camps for LGBT Americans". Childhood & Early Life (1990-2007) Johnathan Saint Nicholas Montgomery VII was born on January 26, 1990, in Legacy Good Samaritan Medical Center in Portland, Oregon, USA. He was raised in a Conservative family on his father's side, he was raised in the Evangelical Lutheran Synod, raised under the philosophy of the Republican Party, his mother, who was a Democrat, but was also a Conservative eventhough she was an Agnostic and until 2004, he spent his childhood living in Oswego Lake, Oregon. Johnathan attended a Christian School as assigned by his father because his father was wanting to get Johnathan tobe taught Christian Values, in 1994, Johnathan was assigned into a Private Christian School at Pre-K, and until his father's death, Johnathan's mother thought he was being enough taught Logical Education and assigned him to a Public Secular School. Johnathan was brought to church each Sunday, he was artistic, but was also political, he was very patriotic for the GOP for George W. Bush in 2000, after Bush won the election, he spend the summer in Philadelphia to see the Republican National Convention of 2000, after in November 7, 2000, Bush took a controversial road to victory, on January 20, 2001, Johnathan was too unable to go to Washington DC due to a school year. Montgomery had been a hunter since aged 11 in 2001, Montgomery kept his father's Deer Rifles since his death in 2001, and hunted deer with the rifles. Johnathan was threatened by the September 11 Attacks on September 11, 2001, the day has shattered Johnathan so deeply and as Johnathan and his family watches the news as the twin towers collapsed, Johnathan picked up his cross and bible and prayed for it to end, showing how scared he was, on the afternoon of September 11, 2001, President, Bush addressed to the nation on this day of crisis, when the U.S. was invaded, the Economy was under lockdown, Schools shut down and Montgomery never gotten to go to school thanks to the attacks, Montgomery since the attacks have never been to school until November after his father's death, but before, his father would go overseas on October 7, 2001, but didn't go on that day because of a Brain Tumor his dad was diagnosed with since 1988. Johnathan VI (his father) had to stay home due to denial that he would fight, Johnathan VI had to show that he was capable of serve his country despite his Brain Tumor, he was told to wait until March 2002, but on October 26, 2001, Johnathan VI had suffered from internal bleeding in his head, he fell on the floor in the Kitchen on the crack of dawn on October 26, 2001, with his son, Johnathan VII just sits on the table, watching his own father suffer to his death and not doing anything to prevent his death because Johnathan VI had been abusing Johnathan VII for so long. The September 11 Attacks would have a huge impact on JSM, it would include his Politics. The days after 911 was nothing but gloomy days. . But are Dark Memories as well, Johnathan was send to Vermont to this house to face Beatings from Garfield Baldwin, future Prime Minister of Chawosauria.]] In January 21, 2002, Johnathan changed his political position from Republican to Libertarian due to independence his mother gave him since his father's death, during his years of being Libertarian, he was in favor of Anarchism, Deregulation, Egalitarianism, began to condemn George W. Bush's decision to invade Iraq in 2003, celebrated the Lawrence v. Texas decision on June 26, 2003, eventhough he was in favor of Sodomy Laws religiously, in 2004, he changed his position from Libertarian to Democrat in favor of John Kerry, during the Democratic Primaries, while still a Libertarian, he was a supporter for John Edwards, in November 2, 2004, George W. Bush won the election, which was fairer than four years before. During the years of 2004 to 2008, he was more political, he drew more political cartoons, and had been great at History, his independence grew so greater and well disciplined, in 2007, when the United States was preparing for the 2008 Presidential Election, Johnathan was in favor of Mike Gravel, Johnathan was still a Libertarian, by his Libertarian Democratic views, which supports the legalization of Marijuana, Gay Marriage, and some drugs, Johnathan was still in favor of Lower Taxes, and Business Interests, and he opposed Free Trade Deals, and supported Direct Democracy. His new Christian Denomination, the Evangelical Lutheran Church in America. Johnathan opposed Barack Obama's ticket due to his pure Libertarian strategy, and the Conservatism that still haunted him. Johnathan opposed LGBT Rights, but supported same-sex marriages, Johnathan opposed environmental activism and opposed Labor Unions. In the wake of the Financial Crisis, and the effects of the Great Recession, Johnathan was locked affected financially and Johnathan had blamed Bush completely for his Bush Tax Cuts and Deregulation, and with the absence of Glass-Steagle done by Bill Clinton, it was the main cause of the Great Recession. During 2008, he ran for Student Council, and won in a landslide, he was in the democratic force in the council, he was in favor of Hillary Clinton after Mike Gravel outed in the primaries, and Johnathan, who was a pro second amendment supporter, during 2004 to 2007, he was opposed to same-sex marriages and opposed Proposition 8. On November 4, 2008, Barack Obama won the presidency. Rise to Power (2007-2019) Johnathan was involved in Student Government for a year, he defeated all his opponents in a unanimous landslide, Johnathan proposed Democratic and Green Solutions and Policies, he proposed a federal age of consent law, to prevent underage pregnancies, and federal marriageable age law, which keep kids in schools without dropping out. As Questions asking how did Johnathan won so much counties in one night, the answer was his non-interventionist and isolationist and protectionist politics, which struck down his opponents, his views on electoral college was ignored, but Direct Democracy was censored due to fear. Jonathan Bismarck had not won anything due to the unpopularity of his party, the Green Party, the party had lost all two elections as of 2008 and would lose three more elections by 2016. Montgomery Student Administration Progressivism had began to spark the Long Island Nation, and were working so well, although he was criticized as being snatchy towards wealthy long islanders, slightly increased their taxes by suggestion to local governments, and the Bush Tax Cuts were failing the economy. Johnathan was invited to go to Oxford University because of his work, as Johnathan began to become more successful, he and his party are so popular. 2008 United States Presidential Election Johnathan voted for Mike Gravel in 2007, and then voted for Obama in 2008, he bashed Hillary Clinton throughout the entire election. During the entire election, Johnathan's Libertarianism had been decreasing under the ideology of the Democrats, which they had slight a Libertarian Viewpoint in Iraq. Johnathan opposed the war in Iraq, Johnathan opposed Obama and Clinton because he saw them as not Mike Gravel leaning enough. In the Democratic Party Primaries, Johnathan voted for Mike Gravel, but was pulled out of the race, but he moved to supporting Obama against Hillary because of her support for NAFTA and Iraq War. Johnathan saw Hillary as a bit of a racist because she bashed Obama based on his heritage and she controversially disrespected Obama badly. Johnathan was outraged that the Primaries picked Obama against the will of the Popular Vote. In 2008, Johnathan attended the Democratic Party Convention of 2008 just to see the primaries, not there as a delegate. On November 4, 2008, Johnathan cast his first vote for Obama and celebrated Obama's surprising victory. Advocacy for Direct Democracy Johnathan was a strong advocate for Direct Democracy, which was why he won a huge landslide, because of his Left Wing Populist and Left Wing Nationalist rhetoric. Johnathan won a landslide by state scholars, defeating Micheal Tucker and Joshua Barron, defeating the two in an embarrassing landslide, the New York Republicans were so weak to beat Montgomery because of his Popular Democracy rhetoric. Montgomery openly opposes the Electoral College from before and after the 2008 Election, he opposed the delegates and delegation in the United States Political System. Montgomery went on to run for Comrade President of the Comrade States of Chawosauria and then promote the idea of Direct Democracy. The most successful messages for the Chawosaurian People and the most well remembered activism in Chawosaurian History. 2007 Chawosaurian Comrade Presidential Election see: Johnathan Saint Nicholas Montgomery VII Comrade Presidential Campaign, 2007 Johnathan Montgomery's left wing populism and left-wing nationalism rhetoric caused him to win a giant landslide, marked the first time in Chawosaurian History, a comrade has won a landslide victory, Timothy Max Roosevelt congratulated Montgomery for his overwhelming unanimous landslide. Bishop Warlock was badly defeated and Montgomery was a powerful force in the 2008 Comrade Election, the Chawosaurians were shocked and stunned by the shocking victory. The reason why Montgomery won the scholar delegates was because of his advocacy for Direct Democracy. His left wing populism and knowledge in world history was so impressive. Johnathan Montgomery invaded his opponents with violence. Demagoguery Controversy Narcissistic Personality Disorder Johnathan is diagnosed with Narcissistic Personality Disorder, by showing signs of this personality disorder, Johnathan Montgomery promoted Controversial Anti-Conservative rhetoric by promoting Left Wing Populist Extremism, Johnathan used Left Wing Fascism, Left Wing Terrorism. Johnathan had the biggest rallies, and were fights in his rallies, Johnathan was widely criticized for in-sighting Political Tensions, Johnathan announced that if he won, he would call for the persecution of his opponents, but if he loses, he would still call for the persecution of his opponents by accusing them of "cheating" or "rigging" a competition. Anti-Corporatist Activism Montgomery opposed the power of Corporations and destroyed their reputations by verbally abusing them, calling them "Pedophiles", "Bestialities" and "Polygamists". Montgomery's horroric attacks were controversial and once he criticized them, he was being sued, but Montgomery responded by threatening to sue for free-speech in the Supreme Court, and Human Rights in the United Nations' International Court of Justice. Assassination Attempt On October 18, 2008, there was an Assassination Attempt on Johnathan by a Fundamental Right-Wing Conservative and Christian Fundamentalist, Basilio Ganchev, a member of the American Family Association who attempted to Assassinate Montgomery because of his Strong Left-Wing Populism, the Montgomery Family were angry at the American Family Association for their Social Conservative Activism that nearly cause the death of their young family member. Environmental Movement Montgomery strengthen the Environmental Movement in Chawosauria, the movement grew from 5.2% to 78% of the Chawosaurian Population. There was a HUGE Environmental March in Canberra, Australia on March 18, 2007, the March promoted the so-called "Green Letter", the Green Letter was what gave Montgomery a landslide election. Landslide Election Johnathan won a landslide in 2007, winning a Unanimity in a College of 538 Delegates, 50 States and 5 Territories and a Landslide Margin of the Popular Vote at 99.2%. First Term Comrade Presidency (2008-2009) First Days of the Presidency Montgomery signed Progressive Executive Orders on behalf of the Comrade Nation. Signing LGBT Rights Bills, signing Civil Rights and Workers' Rights and Students' Rights Executive Orders. Environmental Protection The Montgomery Administration did Environmental Protection, but couldn't do much, much and much Executive Orders were issued and signed into Comrade Law by Montgomery and provided more of the so-called "Green Unions", a form a Labor Union that is meant to protect the Environment of Workers. Labour Law of the Chawosaurian Comrade Nation Thanks to the Montgomery Administration, workers of the Comrade Reservation now has $15 a year, and the law is still effective today, President, Joshua Warlock attempted to repeal it five times, but failed. Popular Democracy Referendums, Initiatives, and Recalls became used by the Comrade States of America and the whole Comrade Nation since 2009 thanks to the Montgomery Administration, by repealing the original Constitution of the Comrade Nation and replacing it with the 2009 Constitution Act. LGBT Rights The Montgomery Administration has done so much for LGBT Comrades, signing a replacement of the Ban on LGBT Individuals from becoming members, as far as Same-Sex Marriages were concerned, Montgomery signed a recognition for Gay Couples as Equal Class Couples under Comrade Law. Foreign Comrades Montgomery signed a law that would allow Immigrants, including illegal immigrants, to serve as Chawosaurian-American Comrades. Porngate Scandal see: Johnathan Montgomery Porngate Scandal A Rising Scandal In the summer of 2008, Johnathan's PC Server was discovered, which were found on his URL history and hard drive, and began to ask questions about a virus on his PC, Johnathan was discovered to have explicit images and URLs on his hard drive, but Johnathan gotten the news that he was hacked, Johnathan tried to delete his history, but his Hard Drive was hacked. Johnathan's mother took his Computer and looked over it as she saw explicit things. Johnathan, on the first day of school, Student Government and Press heard about the Hard Drive and was asked if he had explicit sites and images, Johnathan denied it on September 27, 2008. Johnathan Montgomery Sexual Orientation Controversy Johnathan was accused of being Bisexual because they were Homosexual and Heterosexual Explicit Sites, and were witnesses that said that Johnathan said he was Bisexual, Micheal Brook and Warren Wallace, Johnathan had been questioned many times by his Sexual Orientation, which Johnathan tend to ignore the questions, Back in 2008, views on LGBT Americans was very different, and Johnathan's Lutheran Denomination, the Evangelical Lutheran Church in America, some members bashed Johnathan and other members pardoned him. On November 5, 2008, Johnathan on a windy cold morning of Long Island while celebrating the Victory of President-Elect, Barack Obama, saying he rather ignore the questions of his sexual orientation and then celebrate the Victory of his party, the Democrats, which back in 2008, the Democrats had a division regarding LGBT Rights. On January 20, 2009, Johnathan attended the Inauguration of Barack Obama, while that, the Student Council worked with the Investigation regarding his Pornographic Hard Drive, Johnathan received a text message during Obama's oath with Chief Justice, John Roberts ®, that said he must release the websites. Principal, Micheal Pierce didn't responded well with Johnathan's refusal to release the sites, and they took a flash drive on Johnathan's PC without Johnathan's consent, and investigate my flash drive. Johnathan went home from Washington, DC on January 23, 2009, and was told by his grandmother that they flash drived his PC for his refusal to release the websites. During the days of February 26, 2009 to March 5, 2009, the flash drive which saved all the search history of Johnathan's PC all proved that he had Pornographic Sites. Alessia Onassis Alessia Onassis was a cheerleader who Montgomery had a relationship with despite he was already dating Jessica Webster, this causes a backlash that broke the camel's back, Montgomery's sickening sexual desire to have an intercourse with discovered. Oxford University (2008-2009) Johnathan won scholarships in Arts and History, and decided to join the United States Army and was given a scholarship to that as well, Montgomery went to Oxford due to a successful test. Military Service North Atlantic Treaty Organization Although Montgomery has bashed NATO, he served in NATO's air force as of 2009 and served in the United States Air Force, not yet been promoted to a war, he was still a big shot to the Armed Forces because of his show of skill, and longtime learning of Karate since childhood in Oregon, and became more a part of the of service with the United States and more involved in British Membership. Pacific Air Force Montgomery joined the Hawaiian Air Force or the Seventh Air Force, the Pacific Air Force, and enjoyed traveling around the Pacific Ocean, he lived in Hawaii from 2009 to 2013 and went to Seoul and has done community service for the Poor and the Homeless. Hurricane Sandy Montgomery went to New York to help victims of Hurricane Sandy, even his mother, who was the victim of the Hurricane also and her parents were not affected they were to a vacation to Glasgow, Scotland. Montgomery gave foods and goods and fought for Universal Healthcare and Social Safety Net Programs and regardless of Political Divisions, he fought for Higher Progressive Taxes on Rich People to promote Universal Healthcare and Affordable Insurances. Fight against Climate Change Hurricane Sandy was used by Liberals and Progressives to relate Hurricane Sandy as related to Global Warming, or Climate Change, with Montgomery is a believer in Green Politics and Sustainability. 2012 United States Presidential Election Montgomery voted for Obama, but didn't bragged about it because he considers it an insult to the Millions of Soldiers who died in the United States Invasion of Libya in 2011, on the same year Obama did successfully caught and captured Osama Bin Laden, one of President, Obama's successful achievements, but peace had never came in the Middle East, the Regime Change of Iraq in 2003 led to the rise of ISIL in 2014 11 years later. Rise of ISIL of 2014 In 2015, after the end of the Operation Enduring Freedom in the Philippines, Montgomery was for a short time, promoted to fight ISIL, and was sent to Iraq. Johnathan would spent 2015 to 2017 to fight ISIL, and in 2016 of November, Montgomery voted in Hawaii while serving against ISIL in Southeast Asia. Johnathan is still fighting against ISIL (de facto), and will until 2018. 2016 United States Presidential Election Johnathan Montgomery in the Pacific Air Force had participated in the election while serving in Hawaii, but returned to New York because of a Marriage Ceremony, but that fell apart after his Adultery and created the Montgomery Scandal, after his arrest for violating New York's Adultery Law, the military had an argument of his dishonorary discharge, which the Judiciary Committee voted against because Adultery is not a Federal Felony or a Misdemeanor, so he was allowed in the military continuously because the military liked him. During the election after his release, he never got to attend the Democratic Convention because of his imprisonment, nor he watched it due to lack of television in prison and became more involved in voting. On November 8, 2016, he voted in New York with his mother who voted for Gary Johnson, Montgomery voted for Hillary Clinton despite currently on Jill Stein's side. Montgomery suffered from a Trump Victory and then went back to Hawaii to continue his Pacific Air Force duties and once Trump takes office, Montgomery would be promoted to fight ISIL due to his fighting skills during training. Despite Montgomery is a pacifist, he would be forced to murder and blow up ISIL soldiers and Iraqi and Syrian Civilians accidently in his Air Force position. Dictatorship (2017-present) Chawosaurian Federal Election of 2017 see: Johnathan Saint Nicholas Montgomery VII Comrade Presidential Campaign, 2017 Montgomery became more involved in the 2017 Election, Montgomery became running for Comrade President despite he was impeached in 2009, and now demanding to retake his Comrade Presidency from his successor, Joshua Warlock. Chawosaurian European Parliament (2017-present) On February 18, 2017, a CEP member died and CEP President, Jonathan Bismarck, as said so in his authority, appointed Johnathan to fill the vacancy, the Chawosaurian European Parliament didn't thought it was a bad idea, they met Johnathan despite he was running for Comrade President and Johnathan accepted the request, on February 19, 2017, the Chawosaurian European Parliament in Great Britain voted for Montgomery by a landslide, Montgomery lost only one British County. Montgomery took office on February 20, 2017. He became part of the Palace of Westminster and moved to London with his first cousin, Jacqueline Montgomery and then got to work on February 20, 2017, with that, he signed into the Labour Party of the United Kingdom, and in their favor, he promoted the ideology of the Labour Leader, Jeremy Corbyn. He introduced his very first legislation to the Chawosaurian Congress, the Montgomery Amendment. He advocated for Secularity, Solidarity, Equal Rights and Opportunities, Social Democratic Policies and Progressive Policies, and Social Liberal and Civil Libertarian Ideas. Role in the Threat of Russia Montgomery became the leader of taking more of a role in confronting Russia and with the United States becoming an embarrassing victim of Russia's Election Cyberattacks, With the Election of Donald Trump, Russia may have affected the 2016 Election by rigging the election in Trump's favor, which at the time of Trump's election, the American Society broke down social order, causing a widespread nationwide outrage because of Trump winning the election without the support from the Popular Vote, the result is social hostility against Donald Trump due to his misleadership and hypocrisy, and also treason. Trump earning the lowest approval ratings ever recorded in the History of Polling, Widespread Mistrust in Trump, and incoming protests, rising crime, and a humiliating defeat on Healthcare Reform on Repealing and Replacing Obamacare. On March 26, 2017, JSM with DMB and Evander Mondale have formed the Mondalian Coalition and the Mondalians are prepared to purge Sebastian Alexandria and his Russian Comrades who are in the Chawosaurian European Parliament. 2017 United States Tomahawk Missile Attacks on Syria The Assad Regime was winning the Syrian Civil War against the Rebels, in the victory, Assad once again Chemically Attacked his people, including Children, eventhough in 2014 or 2015, Assad "hands over" his Biological Weapons, turned out not tobe true in 2017. President, Trump has watched and seen the images of the Chemical Attacks, but what dramatized Trump was that the Children were being Chemicalized as well, and have decided to, without Congress' approval, to launch a Tomahawk Missile Attack on Syria, forcing Syria to deal with another War, a war that may make Syria crumble as did so in Libya in 2011, the two ruling parties are currently divided on the issue, the Libertarian Factions of the Democrats and Republicans are generally opposed to this because Libertarians are widely considered to lean towards Non-Interventionism, which means the United States can still have a relationship with other nations, but would not or should not intervene into other nations' affairs. Second Term Comrade Presidency (2017-present) 2017 Comrade Elections On April 13, 2017, Chawosauria got stunned and were shellshocked by the Surprise Victory of Montgomery, but Montgomery accidently won the Comrade Election with a 278 Score by Carrying New York, his home state, Montgomery unusually won so early, Election Night was supposed tobe at Nighttime, but Montgomery won accidently on the Daytime shortly after the Election started. Montgomery went on to win a Decisive Landslide Victory over Steinbeck carrying 26 Points, and Montgomery winning 512 Points and Incumbent President wins 0. First 100 Days Montgomery's first Executive Orders were Environmental Protection, Progressive Economic Policies, strengthening the Universal Healthcare Amendment, the Universal Education Amendment, and the Universal Housing Amendment, which are purposed laws. Montgomery reversed most of Joshua Warlock's Executive Orders. Personality Johnathan can be showed as frequently secretive, and despite his shocking and impressive successes, his image does get tarnished, however, Johnathan is showed frequently unwilling to give up, not even giving up on finding a specific penny, he is very narcissistic and greedy, he can be immoral and has been this way since childhood, having being born in a Multinational Corporate and Highly Billionaire Family, one of Chawosauria's Plutocratic Families in Chawosaurian History. That position of being a member of a Highly-Rich Family caused Johnathan tobe as greedy and lustful as he could be, and always wanting to win, thanks to his grandfathers' successes, Johnathan could live a life of Wealth and Greed. Despite Johnathan can be a nice person, Johnathan has a personality of not being too caring for others' feelings when he expresses his opinions, offensive or not, Johnathan threatens his opponents with persecutions if losing a contest, and if his opponents win, Johnathan considers them cheating and still threats them persecution if he doesn't claim victory, that happened in the 2007 Comrade Election, when he beaten Bishop in an unexpecting landslide victory, he threatened Bishop with legal persecution, though Bishop was never persecuted due to values of Democracy, Johnathan and Bishop are still good friends, Johnathan is good at turning his enemies into friends, Johnathan would not respect the dead, for example, when his father died in 2001, Johnathan was secretly glad his father died due to the physical abuse his father gave him in punishments, Johnathan's secret is that it was Johnathan himself allowed his father to suffer on the floor just by sitting on the table, watching his father suffering from an Intracerebral Hemorrhage (Bleeding in the Skull), when his dad collapsed, he watched quietly on the table, barely doing anything to help his father, in the moment, there was only him and his dad all alone, after his father died, Johnathan claimed his $ 90,345,776 saved for him, the money was meant tobe spend on college, but Johnathan spend the money for pleasurable things that rich kids would enjoy. Johnathan is more of an Anti-Hero person, as he becomes more impressive in power, he becomes corrupt in a length of time. Montgomery has changed completely since the Election of Donald Trump, he opposed Trump by showing a sense of Hatred of Trump as well as his Family, but when Trump won, he changed by personality and became so much more of a Populist than he was in 2007, he decided to run for Comrade President, taking the office from his successor, Joshua Warlock, and run for the Monarchy in 2019. Johnathan is very Prideful, he shows so much pride for the Democratic Party, his Native American Ethnicity and Heritage, and his Christian Faith as a Lutheran. Johnathan shows his Political Pride by ripping off other Democrats, the people on the Right. All of the Narcissism, the Paranoia, the Prideful Sentiments were mental disordering him as a person due to the Circumstances of the September 11 Attacks. Montgomery also a Deadly Sinner with Gola, Luxuria, Avaritia, Superbia, Tristitia, Ira, Vanagloria, Acedia, he has committed those Constantly. Political Ideology JSM is a Social Democrat, but is often shared with the ideas of Eurosocialism or Modern European Socialism, which it's European-Styled Socialism with embracement towards Social Equality, Progress, and Solidarity, along with Christian Socialists, JSM is a Religious Person who would believe in Christian Socialism or Progressive Christianity, in JSM's mind, Progressivism is the important teaching of being a Christian. JSM would vote for Progressive Democrats in 2018 and 2020. Articles and Series about Johnathan Saint Nicholas Montgomery VII Student Government * School Track Record * Landslide Election * Charity Unions * Labor Deal Comrade Presidency First Term (2008-2009) * Landslide Election * Labor Deal (Red Deal) * Environmental Policy * Civil Rights Record * Political Positions * Porngate Scandal * Impeachment Second Term (2017-2019) * Landslide Reelection See also * Montgomery Family